IMmortal
by We Will Avenge
Summary: Just after blowing her mission to infiltrate Hydra, Natasha Romanoff is secretly still haunted by her betrayal of her partner, Clint Barton. Emotionally confused, she stumbles into an alleyway but decides to completely lose it...until someone unlikely comes along. Clintasha shipping! ONESHOT.


*Natasha Romanoff POV*

I strode alone an alleyway in New York, with only the moonlight to guide me.

I was angry, determined. And I've never felt so depressed.

'You're dead to me,' Clint's voice still rang fresh in my brain from weeks ago. They still haunted me, and had stayed with me ever since Clint had yelled them. It was forever a part of me, and I knew that they would never go away. My gut twisted in misery.

I tried to pretend like he wasn't gone. I tried to pretend like he was right next to me, and that I was under his cool gaze. He was right beside me again, and this time none of us would leave. It was comforting only for a minute, before the stomach-turning silence reminded me painfully that I was alone.

I was alone again.

My heart raced and my gut twisted in unspeakable sorrow. I looked at my wrists, where two automated bracelet-guns were mounted. My reflection glinted in the shiny gold metal, and I glared at myself.

"How could I have done this?" I whispered to myself. I ripped the weapons off my arms violently. They clattered to the ground. They were just a painful reminder of how I had betrayed Clint.

And, naturally, my mind had been keeping one song in file just to troll me around when I got to this point of depression.

I'm so tired of being here,

Surpressed by all my childish fears.

And if you have to leave,

I wish that you would just leave.

Because your presence still lingers here,

And it won't leave me alone.

These wounds won't seem to heal,

This pain is just to real,

There's just too much that time cannot erase.

When you cried, I'd wipe away of your tears,

When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears,

I held your hand for all of those years.

But you still have all of me.

'Stop it,' I thought. It was useless.

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light,

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.

Your face it haunts

My once-pleasant dreams.

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me...

At this point, I was so distressed I couldn't even focus on my thoughts. My own words joined the chorus of heartbreaking memories. 'I am sorry Clint.'

'Do you hear me, Widow?! I will never stop!'

'You can stop right there, 'Tasha. I don't want to hear it.'

I let out a sharp breath, trying to flush out the fear and depression that was closing in on my heart. I wanted to cry, but I was also reassuring myself, 'Be strong, Natasha. You can still fix this. Everything's going to be alright.'

Apparently my self-doubt was a bit stronger. At that moment, the dark, twisted, remorseful part of my brain made it's finishing move.

Clint's words seemed less distant this time. 'You're dead to me!'

I didn't even hold back anymore. I let the tears flow freely now; I clenched my teeth to keep from breaking out into sobs. Even in the alleyway where I stood, the wind snapped at my hair from behind, making everything seem fuzzy and distant in my depression. The tears flowed down my face and a cold fist of remorse clenched around my heart, with a twisted, wrenching final blow. I cried out in my misery, the pain and horror of what I had done weighed down on me like a ton of bricks. A small sob found its way out of my mouth, pressing its way out of my clenched teeth. I tried to take a step forward, but instead I crumpled to the sidewalk, overwhelmed with sadness. Tears dripped onto the concrete, several at a time.

"Natasha?" said a voice.

"Clint?" I replied, instantly recognizing the voice. I looked up.

Sure enough, Clint stood there, his eyes looking down on me with concern. His bow was in his left hand, and his quiver was slung over his shoulder in a somewhat careless fashion. In a flash he crouched beside me, placing a hand gently on my shoulder. I returned his gaze, tears in my eyes. I couldn't help it; I flung my arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry," I managed to say.

Clint wrapped his arms around me, gently pulling me closer to him. He stood up, and I stood up with him, finding it easier to stand now that he was supporting me. I sobbed into his shoulder, and he leaned his head on top of mine.

"It's OK," he replies softly. "I'm sorry, too."

He held me a little tighter, and that's when I realized I was shaking. I took in a shaky breath to calm myself. It didn't work, naturally, but Clint was here, and that was enough to comfort me.

My heart was beating so fast, it seemed almost unhealthy. I shuddered. All at once, something clicked with Hawkeye that I didn't realize until he spoke.

"Do you remember that mission," he whispered so quietly and calmly that I relaxed a bit, "in Seattle? The one with the spies and the party?"

"I recall," I said, smiling and letting out a weak laugh.

Okay, that deserves some explaining. Awhile ago (about a year) Hawkeye and I were tracking a pair of spies in Seattle. We ended up at a party, where we were able to find them and take them down. However, there was an awkward situation involving punch and...awkward things.

He let out a small laugh, too.

I turned my head so I could see him. His eyes, a soft, pale blue, were not unfamiliar to me. He returned my gaze. Without missing a beat, he gently planted his lips on mine. I blushed and almost pulled back, but instead closed my eyes.

Ten seconds later, he pulled away at the sound of his Avengers ID card beeping. Hawkeye removed it from his back pocket and answered it (however you answer those things).

"Hawkeye, where are you?" Tony Stark's voice droned from the card. "We just captured the Mad Thinker. We kind of need you up here."

"I'll be there in a second," Clint returned casually. There was a pause.

"Is this about Romanoff?" Tony responded.

Clint scoffed. "Pfft. No."

"It is, isn't it?" He retorted.

"No, it isn't."

Another pause.

"Clint, you're such a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying!" Clint hissed.

"I can see her through the back camera."

My cheeks got hot, and I sidestepped away from the view of the card "I-" Clint stopped himself. "Wait, these things have a back camera?"

Tony didn't answer his question. "Meet us at the Avengers mansion. And for once, Clint, don't get distracted!"

Tony cut the transmission before Clint could reply. I let out a sharp breath.

"You should go," I said.

"Will you be OK?" He returned, looking at me. I nodded in response.

Clint picked up his bow. He gave me a wicked smile that could have both lit up the dark side of the moon and blown it up.

"Met me at the mansion. Next Friday. 3:00," he instructed. "Don't be late, 'kay?"

"Alright," I smiled as I spoke. My heart seemed to melt in my chest.

He smiled at me again just before firing a grappling hook in the opposite direction. I watched him disappear over the buildings of New York before continuing down the alleyway.

I was so in love with him right now.

**I hope you guys liked it! Disclaimer: the song is not mine. The song is called "My Immortal" by Evanescence. It has never been mine and it will never be. Ever. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
